Percy and Annabeth an Enchanted evening
by Jennifish
Summary: What happens when Camp Half blood holds its first ever dance. All the campers have to take a compatibility test to decide their date. But what happens when a certain love goddess meddles and tells two certain campers that will dance with their one true love before the nights end.


**This is a Percabeth oneshot with a slight song fic in the end. This is something I wrote at like 1 am so sorry for the spelling errors but hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave constructive criticism and comments just please don't be overly harsh. Thanks. Now enjoy your read. -Jennifish**

"Attention! Everybody gather round." Chiron announced. "Now that most of you campers are all at least middle school age, it was brought to my attention by a certain cabin leader that we should have a dance. That way when some of you return to school in the other parts of the year you will at least know how to behave at one of these events." While saying this Chiron looked slightly at Annabeth making it pretty obvious to everyone she came up with idea.

Throughout the huddle of campers there were giggles, and laughter, and a lot of cheering. Like always, there were also a lot of questions.

When will the dance be? Where will it be? What is the dress code? How many dates can we bring? The last one of course was by Grover which earned him quite a thump in the head from Juniper and alot of high fives from the male campers.

"Campers! Campers! Settle down. The dance will be held in two days which is friday at 7:00 it will last until 10:30. It will be held in training field and it is a semi- foram dress attire. That means girls you can wear gowns or dresses but they must be at least to your mid - thigh and gentlemen you can wear a suit or a dress shirt and pants. Oh and Grover, one date should suffice because it will be a blind date in a way. Instead of anyone asking each other to go to the dance everyone will take a compatibility test of sorts. At the dance you will receive a half of a pair for example someone might get batman and the other person in the pair will have robin. Okay as you were."

Percy couldn't help but not focus on his training all day. He was too busy thinking who he would end up after he took the test. He hoped to the Gods it wasn't Clarisse or Drew. He really wanted it to pray to his father and Aphrodite that it was one specific person, but was side tracked when a knife hit him in the head knocking him out cold.

When he awoke in the infirmary, Annabeth was there again feeding him nectar and blue soda. She looked gorgeous. Her blonde hair was picking up the sun shine through the tent perfectly. She looked like an Angel.

Percy. Percy. SEAWEED BRAIN! Annabeth yelled pulling him back to reality. "It's thursday and it's around two you should go back to your cabin soon if you're going to take that test."

Did you take your test? Percy asked Annabeth

"oh..I'm not going. After Chiron through in the Compatibility test i decided not to go. You know I don't like surprises." Annabeth replied a little sadly.

That night Percy was pacing around deciding whether or not to take the test but Aphrodite appeared in his head when he took a short nap and convinced him to take the test because he was going to meet and dance with his one true love before the night was over.

"That's impossible." Percy stated

"Why? Is she not going?'

Percy remained quiet he wasn't going to admit he liked Annabeth. She was his friend and that's all she will ever see herself as.

Goodbye young demigod. The love goddess vanished and Percy took the test.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the dance Percy and Grover arrived late as usual. Grover made Percy gel his messy hair seven times before they left. Percy decided to wear a pair of black dress pants, black shoes, a nice black dress shirt, and a emerald tie to match his eyes. Let's just say he looked awesome. When he got to the "door" if you could call it that. It was just an awning that served as a door. When Percy said his name he was handed a card that said of course, Mickey.

Grover ditched Percy in search of a Angelina to his Brad Pitt, while Percy was looking for MInnie. One of the most popular cartoon couples ever. That figures. Percy didn't dance much throughout the dance because he was in search of his match who just didn't seem to be here. After searching for almost the entire dance Pery looked towards the door and in walked the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. This girl had her hair in a simple up do with blonde ringlets framing her face perfectly and she was wearing a red satin gown with a sweet heart neckline that didn't show too much but was flattering. Percy stood awestruck trying to figure out who it was and as she walked closer he saw on her neck an camp necklace. In the middle was an owl pendant along with the empire state building. It was Annabeth.

Percy tried to look away cooly and acted as if he wasn't staring earlier when she saw him and slowly walked toward him. After about a minute of standing next to him Percy turned toward Annabeth and said "Oh Annabeth I didn't see you come in." Hi." Oh stop sea weed brain I could see your eyes bugging out your head when I walked in and before you get to used to me in girly clothes look. She pointed to her feet and Annabeth was wearing a pair of high tops with her dress, classic Annabeth. It was the only thing I could convince the Aphrodite girls to let me wear. Where is your date?"

Um I haven't found her yet. I don't think she came I can't find her anywhere and the dance ends in ten minutes. "

That sucks. Annabeth said slightly happy. Who are you looking for?

Um I am looking for a minnie. Who are you lookng for.

Annabeth glanced at her little heart pin and blushed furiously. I'm looking for a Mickey.

Both of their faces turned a shade of red that shouldn't have been possible. Just then the DJ announced it was the last song of the night so the guys better take their match to the dance floor. The DJ's voice was definitely different and for a split second they saw Aphrodite. Those of you who saw me last night in a dream well remember what I said and start dancing. She said this pointed the spotlight at the awkward pair and vanished again.

That's when Annabeth heard the song clearly it was Enchanted. Can I have this dance? Percy asked finally/ The couple fit together perfectly and danced gracefully around the camp. When they looked around most of the other campers stopped dancing and stared at the obvious perfect match.

_This is me praying that this is the very first page not where the storyline ends my thoughs will echo your name until i see you again_

"I thought you didn't like surprises Wise Girl?" Percy said Smartly

"Sometimes I can make an exception."

"Do you think you can make another one?"

Before she could ask why Percy lightly pressed his lips against hera. Even though it was very short and gentle Annabeth could feel the passion and love in the kiss. I'm sure everyone else in the camp felt it to because the camp fell quiet except for the fading music in the back round.

_It was enchanting to me you_

As the song ended the couple broke apart but kept their fingers interlocked knowing that this enchanting evening was really true love and the beginning to a wonderful life thanks to the meddling of a certain goddess.


End file.
